The Pickle Family Campout/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don't appear in this episode. ** This is the first episode of Season 4 where only Blaze, AJ, Crusher and Pickle appear, and the twelfth overall. * This is the third time someone other than Blaze read the title card, in this case, Pickle and his family members. The first was Darington in Darington to the Moon! and The Chicken Circus!, and the second was Pegwheel in Treasure Track. ** The title card is also in green letters instead of the usual orange. * This is the second time Blaze transforms at the very beginning without any viewer participation after The Hundred Mile Race. * This is the third time Pickle spends the whole episode with Blaze after The Team Truck Challenge and Pickle Power. * This is the fourth episode where Pickle uses Blazing Speed after The Wishing Wheel, Pickle Power and Catch That Cake!. * This is the second time someone mistaken their tummy rumbling for the ground shaking. In this case, Grandpa. The first time happened to Starla from Cattle Drive. * This is the first episode in Season 4 with no travel song, and the seventh all together after Race to the Top of the World, The Hundred Mile Race, Animal Island, The Great Animal Crown, Tow Truck Tough and Race for the Golden Treasure. * Crusher is shown to be not a very good babysitter. * The Pickle Family Song is the third song that exceeds 30-50 seconds after Sound Wave Showdown and Welcome to Animal Island. * This is the fourth episode that elapses from day to night after Race to the Top of the World, The Bouncing Bull Racetrack and Race for the Golden Treasure. * Pickle's "Pickle Telephone" makes a reappearance since Defeat the Cheat. * This is probably the shortest time Blaze is seen in his regular Monster Machine form. He is only seen normal for the first few seconds he appears, then transforms into a tow truck and remains in that form for the rest of the episode. * This is the last episode to premiere before Nick Jr.'s 2018 rebrand. * This is the third time Blaze transforms into a tow truck after Tow Truck Tough and Defeat the Cheat. * There was no viewer interaction for about first five minutes of the episode, making this the longest an episode has gone from the start without such. * Pickle excited to use a heavy load only to ask what it is is similar to Treasure Track when Pegwheel realized he didn’t have enough combustion only to ask what it is. * This is the first time a baby truck is seen on the show, not counting animals. * Unlike past episodes where Pickle sings (off-key or half-singing), this is the first episode where he sings perfectly. * This is the only episode to date that Pickle is not part of Crusher’s subplot. * Pickle uses viewer interaction for the first time. * This is the second episode where Crusher’s subplot has only two scenes instead of three after Light Riders. * The book Crusher is seen reading is the same one he balanced on a barbell from The Chicken Circus!. Running Gags * Pickle tells his family he'll find them even if he has to search long enough, but before he can finish the sentence, the missing relative(s) yell(s), "I'm/We're over here!", followed by Pickle saying "Oh, that was fast." * Grandpa forgetting to put his glasses on and mistaking where he is and what he has for something else. * Gherkin teasing Crusher by taking his marshmallows away. * Whenever a member of Pickle’s family is rescued, either he or another rescued member would hug him/her. Allusions * The behaviors of Ben, Ken and Sven are similar to Donald Duck’s nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie of the Mickey Mouse franchise. Also, the colors of their hats (red, orange and yellow, respectively) match the colors they wore in the early cartoons. * The way Baby Gherkin talks is similar to how Elmer Fudd talks in the Looney Tunes franchise. * Frilly seeing a "mountain" and AJ saying "That's no mountain, it's a volcano!" is inspired by the line "That's no moon, that's a space station" from Star Wars: A New Hope. ** The same line was said by Blaze in Race Car Superstar. Goofs * When Blaze says, "I'll pull you out of there!", the captions say "I'll put you out of there". * When this episode premiered on Nick Jr.com, the last few seconds of the first part were cut off. This was fixed about two weeks later. * When Blaze and Pickle come to the swamp and Tilly yells Pickle's name, the captions list it as "Crusher". * During most of the episode, the catchlights on Blaze's eyes are on the wrong side. Home Media Releases DVD Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 7 *Tow Truck Rescues Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 4 trivia Category:Trivia